phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NotAGothChick101/Archive 1
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:NotAGothChick101 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 20:53, March 9, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hey! reply I saw it at Disney Channel Asia from a commercial after showing some episodes for a sneak peek. Too bad, I don't have a recorder to prove it but i really saw it. Patrickau 26 00:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Kk cool thanks. NotAGothChick101 00:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Userpage note Two pictures need the .jpg after the file name:Rollercoaster Cast and the one for Hail Doofania! What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 02:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'I'll be picking you and your visigoth friends up after the dance.']]Dad, it's goths, not visigoths! 02:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Pfsucks Got my userpage as well, but I've blocked them at the DisneyWiki for sakekeeping. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 02:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. I hope this user gets blocked from here soon. As a character from a cartoon I loved when I was younger would say...oy. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 02:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :RRabbit42 blocked them 10 minutes ago and set the block for forever. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 02:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks for telling me. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 02:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) TobyMac is a beast man O_O [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Not goth OR punk. (Or visigoth.) 15:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Monogram editing You beat me by a few moments. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 00:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Sorry if my signature hurts your eyes. XD 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hey goth, put up thenew resistance blog,check it out! alex the awesomecarolina girls we're pretty forgettalble! 18:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I already saw it I think. ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Recrute! Hey goth, its alex, and I think I might have recruited alycia for our reistance! She should stop by and ask anytime now. carolina girls we're pretty forgettalble! 14:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks Alex! I hope she stops by soon. ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Alex invited me to join the 'Resistance' - curious to see if there were any particular instructions. :) Thank you! Alycia 15:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) T_T Im depressed- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 23:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. :( I think I'm coming down with something... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 23:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry to hear that I got blocked from fanon- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 23:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw. :( It's only for a few days though... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 23:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Im goign to be bored to death I had a dentist appointment so i never got a chance to apologize or take anything back (cries and head desks extremely hard on the edge)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 23:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) on the back Please don't hurt yourself like that. And please don't cry. It'll be alright. When the block is over, you can apologize, and I'd suggest trying not to swear anymore, since that's what got you in trouble. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 23:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) No im sick of how the admins seem to think they are in control of everything im not apologizing- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 23:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Please, have some respect for them. I don't want you getting blocked again. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 23:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I have problems with each of them Che- Shows obvious favoritism but seems to be too scared to admit it Faddy- Doesnt even like the show anymore i dont even know why he is still there AG- A power crazy who thinks he can control anyone TD- Never listens to me [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 23:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think...I dunno...I can hardly think... Sorry but...if you get blocked again, don't blame me... Oh, my head... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 23:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) =|- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 23:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) What? I'm sorry if I'm being cranky. I'm not feeling good... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 23:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) It means im speechless but i m a little mad at u from something i realized- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 23:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) What did I do? T_T Look, I'm sorry, I'm getting sick I think, so I'm very cranky right now and I can't help it... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 23:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) U came to Maddy's defense when i was mad at her when gurgy was insulting me u said ignore it didnt u- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 23:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 1. I don't remember that. 2. I wasn't siding with him! Ignoring the insults is probably the best option. Getting angry just makes it worse. And I don't remember that either... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 23:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Still but u tried to get me to stop insulting Maddy but u didnt seem to care Gurgy was upsetting me (glares) [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 23:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) T_T Look, I'm sorry. Insulting someone is not a good thing. I'm sorry, but that is true. And I did care...why on earth would you think I didn't? If I was alone, I think I'd be hurting myself... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) U wanted me to stop being mean to Maddy but didnt mind Gurgy being mean to me i stabbed myself with a fork today- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That is not true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was very upset with him... And please don't do that! I wanna beat myself up but I can't and I need to try not to do that...and I'm sick and cranky and really stressed out...I can't take it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) u couldve at least asked him to stop no one did- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry! cries [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I dont want something to happen that is so serious it would ruin our friendship that's why im so critical- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry but I have something to point out too: when you get mad at me like that it affects our friendship. I felt like you were going to abandon me I guess... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I would never do that (u mean a lot to me) i worry u are gonna end up hating me one day from my attitude- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:22, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Awww thanks. And I wouldn't hate you... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Phew if u ended up hating me i would cry until i dehydrated- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Same...if I was even able to cry. At the sick state I'm in, crying is not happening, no matter how sad I am. It's difficult to explain... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) im unable to cry on command something bad happening to u makes me wanna cry- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't make myself cry either... And really? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i hate seeing u upset- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Awww I'm glad to know you care. :) I don't like it when you get upset. :( [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That's one of the reasons i hate my temper it makes u upset- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I hate my temper too. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) At least ur in control of urs- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Not completely. I still explode. :P [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) At least u dont insult me behinds my back- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I wouldn't do that. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) There is a whole page insulting me Normally i'd be mad but ifeel one thing God just did me a huge favor- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 00:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) What favor was that? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 00:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Learning who my true friends are- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Kk [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep I know what im doing when i return- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ...what? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Removing some of my friends http://pf-users.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Administration_Discussion [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) (rolls eyes) w/e-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Say what? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It means whatever- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) i cant believe theyd do that- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Me neither. O_O [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks like me and Gurgy arent the only naughty ones- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...O_O [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Im happy u didnt insult me- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Me too. I'd feel awful if I did something like that to any of my friends... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) thx (hugs) if anyone insulted u i would hunt them down with an awl and a gallon of lentils- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Goodness...hug [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) that's how much u mean to me- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Awww thanks [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) nP if i ever lost u i would be headdesking myself to death- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I hope that doesn't happen. I must warn you: my family could easily find out about you, and if they do, they might freak out for certain reasons...T_T I needed to warn you so you can try to be prepared for the worst I guess. I hope that never happens though. :( [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 01:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Why would they- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 02:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well... Because of your behavior at times (NO OFFENSE) Because...I'm not sure I'm supposed to have internet friends (unless it's Club Penguin) Etc. :P I am scared... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 02:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) (rubs back) i understand how u feel i always worry my mom will find out about what i say i hate my attitude so much- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 02:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I hate my attitude at times :P I was just playing this: http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/originalmovies/phineasandferb/games/agentp/index.html [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 02:30, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool i wish i had anger control- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 02:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I wish I had complete control. Sorry I was so cranky earlier [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 02:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It's okay I often hate myself like i do now- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 02:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) T_T Please don't. You're a great person! [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 02:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Personality wise im not- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 02:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I can see past all those things and see the good person underneath [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 02:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) thx i truly am a nice person im just so upset- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 02:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I understand. I'm like that at times [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 02:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Im glad i have frineds like u and Fossy who understand me Here's a song to describe it skip to1:20 to start it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FJO6b8GL3M- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 02:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought of this song at times when you tried to kill yourself or something: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iw5d33PfSzs&feature=related [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 03:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thx i remeber that being posted on the fanon- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 03:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) So you played it then? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 03:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes yes i did- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 03:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Kk. I gtg soon [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 03:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Me 2- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 03:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I feel a lot of users are self righteous kinda like roses- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 18:22, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Really? Btw, I made a new character: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Goth_Meddleshmirtz [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) COol im making 3 new characters for my next sotry *Sarita Johnson *Jerry Hudson *Alexander Johnson And yes some examples are Gurgy, MADDY, Goldy, and TD- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 18:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The characters sound cool! And I dunno what to tell ya... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) What's anoying is 3 r so well respected and Maddy deserves less respect then Unknown Major And the characters will be interesting- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 18:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, try not to be completely disrespectful, cuz that would just make it worse (no offense intended)... And kk. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I just hate that im the only thing not making her a Karma Houdini- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 18:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Say what? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) She's getting away with her attitude untouched- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 18:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) D: Hopefully, it won't be forever... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The reason i was rude to her is so she wouldnt get away with it and i hate her- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 18:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, you should try to be nice. It helps to treat others how you like to be treated. You may not see results right away, but they do come eventually. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) none of the other users care about what she did except Julian, HGFG, and 76.164,117.38- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 18:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well at least some users care... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC)